


Seguir adelante

by RocioLuceroMS



Category: Jiang Cheng - Fandom, Lan Xichen - Fandom, MDZS, xicheng - Fandom, 魔道祖师 - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Suffering, Sufrimiento
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioLuceroMS/pseuds/RocioLuceroMS
Summary: Mi mundo cambio después de conocerte...--Pero sabes hoy será el último día que seguiré amándote--Lan Xichen...adiós para siempre-Último relato de los sentimientos de Jiang Cheng, tomando la decisión de olvidarse de su primer amor, el cual nunca se fijo de lo que sentía.
Relationships: Jiang Cheng - Relationship, Lan XiChen - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Seguir adelante

**Author's Note:**

> Mi mundo cambio después de conocerte...-
> 
> -Pero sabes hoy será el último día que seguiré amándote-
> 
> -Lan Xichen...adiós para siempre-
> 
> Último relato de los sentimientos de Jiang Cheng, tomando la decisión de olvidarse de su primer amor, el cual nunca se fijo de lo que sentía.

La primera vez que te vi, no capte complemente tu rostro, sin embargo una curiosidad enorme capto mi atención. Un día algo raro pasó, no sabía porque mi mirada de pronto se fijó en ti, un momento, un solo según y tú eras el único al quién veía desde lejos, en ese momento un sentimiento llenador se apodero de mí, una gran felicidad emergió dentro de mi hasta llegar a mi estómago, un sentimiento de cosquilleo, como si mil mariposas revolotean dentro.

Me confundí...me pregunté, no sabía en qué momento fue que me hiciste estremecer de emoción, mis pies, mi cuerpo, toda mi alma no dejaba de temblar, parecía como si todo mi ser se hubiera cargado de energía en un solo según, no lo sé qué pasó, y porque tú fuiste el único que me hizo sentir de esta manera.

Ese día pensé y pensé que era ese sentimiento, todo el día pensaba en ti, quería que llegara la siguiente mañana y poder verte otra vez.

Verte llegar, hablando con quién sabe quién, sonriendo, fue algo que me hacía el día, no importaba los malos momentos que a veces pasaba, e incluso yo también los cometía solo para que tú me mirarás, para que supieras que existía y que tal vez te fijaras en mí.

Un segundo, un instante y un solo momento me bastaba para que tú pusieras tus hermosos ojos en mí. Suena ridículo, tal vez así es, pero realmente quería que tú me vieras por lo menos un solo segundo.

Nunca pensé que alguien me llamaría de esa manera la atención, mi corazón latía a cada momento en que te veía a lo lejos, conviviendo con alguien más y pensaba...

_-Quiero estar ahí...a tu lado, aunque fuera hipocresía fingida, no me importaba-_

Demostrar que era fuerte, que podía ser mejor que cualquier persona que estaba a tu lado, tal vez me comportaba frío e indiferente. A pesar de que a tus oídos llegó por mis amigos que tú me gustabas, yo actuaba lo contrario a lo que quería que entendieras, pero no pude evitarlo me daba pena.

Una vez estuve tan cerca de ti pero mi actitud fue la peor que viste, a pesar de que no quería que vieras eso de mí, porque la verdad estaba algo nervioso, y no tenía la intención de hacerlo, perdí la oportunidad para hablar contigo y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento.

Al final, el período acabo y tú y yo, jamás nos conocimos, quería verte pero las circunstancias no lo querían, me fui, te fuiste y lo único que sabías por rumores fue que yo te quería, pero ni siquiera tenías la certeza de si era verdad, tal vez no le tomaste importancia y lo olvidaste.

Me fui, te fuiste, me aleje, te alejaste y nada de mi te intereso, al menos yo así lo concluí.

Seguí, como todas las personas seguimos nuestro propio camino y destino.

Un día volví a saber de ti, siempre desde aquel día sabía de tu existencia cerca de mí, porque nuestros padres se conocieron y tú familia y la mía se conocían desde hace tanto tiempo.

Irónico, lo sé, lo que no sabía es que tú me llamarías la atención, aún mantenía la esperanza, que aunque no sucedió en ese entonces, tal vez cuando nos volviéramos a encontrar, solo tal vez tú sintieras algo por mí, tonterías lo sé, pero mi esperanza aún vivía.

Cuando te encontré nuevamente, me arme de valor y te dije - _Te amó...-_ Sin embargo no lo escuchaste, ni mucho menos lo notaste, estabas concentrado en alguien más, mirabas y ponías atención en alguien más, yo en ese momento no existía, hasta que después me preguntaste.

- _Jiang WanYin necesitas algo_ \- parado frente a ti, yo solo volví hacer frío y duro con mi carácter hacia ti, nuevamente hacia ti, Lan Xichen.

Me resigne, quería llorar, me dolió que no recordarás a esa persona que una vez escuchaste que se había enamoro de ti, pero al pasar de los años, se te olvidó.

Otra vez te vi, esa vez no estábamos completamente solos, había gente a nuestro alrededor, yo fui frío contigo y con los demás, solo estuvimos poco tiempo y no pude decirte nada, me quedé callado escuchando a los demás, y nosotros; ni una mirada nos dirigimos a los ojos, te fuiste, pensé que podría tener la oportunidad de estar a tu lado, pero no hubo tal. A veces me preguntaba que quería el destino conmigo, si estaba jugando, si se estaba burlando de mí, no lo sé, rogaba a los cielos poderte ver, poder tenerte.

Los días pasaron y el tiempo también, nuevamente nos encontrábamos, sin embargo no pasaba nada, aunque trataban de ser lo más impecable para ti, nunca te fijabas en mí, pensé que me faltaba algo, que no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti, y tal vez lo era, nunca fui bueno en nada, ni para nadie.

Cosas terribles pasaron, caí y tú no estabas cerca, me levanté gracias a otras personas, y tú solo volviste pero no te intereso en cómo yo estaba, solo me dijiste - _Lo lamento...-_

Sé que tú también sufriste, quién no sufre en esta vida, pero nunca deje de amarte, te necesitaba pero no como compañero o como amigo, sino como pareja, sé que esos pensamientos y sentimientos solo los compartía yo.

Trataba de ser fuerte, pero por más que lo intentaba, desgracia tras desgracia atormentaba mi vida, lastime a personas sin quererlo, quería protegerlos pero todo resultaba lo contrario y solo perdía al final.

Mientras que tú, te acercabas más y más a él, sí, me ayudabas y me dabas tu apoyo pero no de la forma y con el sentimiento que más quería.

Sé que ambos sufrimos con el paso del tiempo, hubo un momento donde pensé seguir adelante sin ti, sin embargo seguías atormentándome, se convirtió en obsesión, tal vez...

Mis aspiraciones para encontrar el amor, eran exageradas decían, tuve que convertí una mentira en verdad, si decía que me gustaba una persona como el glorioso Zewu-Jun, entonces estaría en problemas, ya no quiera que nadie supiera que alguna vez me gústate, y que aun seguías en mi corazón.

Por más que no encontremos, por más que nos veamos, nos saludemos e incluso bebamos, jamás nos tendremos el uno al otro, aunque este sentimiento sea solo unilateral.

Verte compartiendo momentos con alguien más es doloroso, sin embargo intento no sentir nada, pues tengo que ser alguien recto y orgulloso para los demás, esconder lo que en verdad siento, no puedo permitirme ser frágil, no puedo divertirme y ser sincero con los demás, como tú lo haces, es frustrante que a veces no sé si puedo seguir adelante con esto, pero al menos lo intento.

Las cosas que quiero y deseo nunca las he podido obtener y conseguir, siempre han sido los demás quien si pueden, no sé si tengo mala suerte o es que estaré pagando algo, algo que nunca supe que fue lo que hice para merecer esto, fui malo con alguien quien me maldijo con puras desgracias o es solo que la vida me está poniendo pruebas muy difíciles de tratar, solo para ver qué tan fuerte o valiente soy, aunque sea así ante los ojos de los demás jamás lo fui. Alguien más lo fue y lo seguiría siendo, alguien a quién quería como mi hermano del alma, y el que quería que hubiera cumplido su promesa de estar a mi lado, Wei Wuxian fue el primero en saber que yo te amaba Lan Xichen, y el cual estaba dispuesto ayudarme, sembrando corazonadas y jugando con burlas para que te dieras cuenta de lo que realmente era verdad.

Pero no sé si realmente te diste cuenta, eso ya no importa, ambos seguimos por caminos diferentes, qué más da ahora decir la verdad, si tú Lan Xichen aún no te das cuenta cómo has estado mirando, con esos ojos los cuales siempre he deseado que una sola vez me miraran, pero tú ya estás enamorado de esa persona profundamente y no te habías dado cuenta.

Que importa ya...

Todo está acabando, sin embargo aunque el mundo llegué acabarse jamás te dejaré de amar.

Sé que nunca podré ser feliz como yo quiero, pues Wei Wuxian ya no está más a mi lado y ahora comparte su nueva vida con la persona que siempre lo ha estado esperando, debo decir, "que envidia" pues el sí puede estar con la persona quien más lo ha amado, Lan Zhan.

No le deseo ningún mal, ahora entiendo las cosas, ambos fuimos lastimados intencionalmente, solo para que una escoria, la cual amabas Lan Xichen nos lastimara de la peor manera.

Todo lo que una vez nos atormento tanto, se descubrió, te decepcionó al conocer la persona que realmente era el, y yo una vez pensé en dejar que ustedes fueran felices, pensé que Jing GuangYao era correcto para ti, a comparación de mí, si tú eras feliz entonces yo al verte a ti lo sería, sin embargo me equivoque.

Suena estúpido ya lo sé, pero era lo que de corazón deseaba, sin importar cuando me doliera darte a otra persona cuando nunca fuiste mío. Lan Xichen guardare mis sentimientos que tengo por ti, para toda la vida, porque sé que nunca jamás se harán realidad, solo en mis sueños.

Si una vez llegarás a darte cuenta de mis sentimientos, yo simplemente te diría- _Una vez te mire desde otra pespectiva, pero me equivoqué, no es digno de nosotros compartir este pensamiento y mucho menos en ese sentido que nuestros hermanos tiene, nosotros siempre fuimos muy diferentes a ellos, ese sentimiento que una vez tuve por ti, se esfumó todo era mentira-_ y la mentiría está ahí, porque hago esto te preguntarás, pues te diré; no soy el correcto para alguien como tú Zewu-Jun, espero que lo entiendas si alguna vez te llegarás a fijar en mí.

Sé que tal vez eso jamás pasará y solo sea un pensamiento mío, sin embargo aún lo deseó, porque quiero que entiendas una cosa, jamás te olvides de tu primer amor, o de la persona que alguna vez le entregaste todo, tu confianza y tu humildad, porque si te olvidas de ese sentimiento explosivo que se llama amor, entonces nunca sabrás cómo seguir, solo tienes que guardar las cosas lindas y hermosas que pasaste con esa persona aunque algunas sean insignificantes como en mi caso, aunque fueron pocas siempre serán importantes para mí.

Lan Xichen se sinceró contigo, tú que puedes, ya no lo niegues, sabes bien que amabas a Jin GuangYao, aunque me duela pensarlo y aceptarlo, tú lo amabas con toda tu alma, no te culpo, porque nadie sabe porque de pronto amamos a alguien quien realmente no conocemos del todo bien.

Tal vez me equivoque en decirte pero- _Él te mintió y tu caíste en su farsa-_

Es doloroso dejar ir a la persona que amas, lo sé más que nadie, pero es necesario para seguir avanzando, después de tantos años, de haberte amado en secreto hoy yo te dejo ir, tengo que hacerlo, tengo que aceptar que nuestros caminos jamás se cruzarán, te deseo del todo corazón, que puedas encontrar a alguien con quién seas compatible aunque sea un sustituto de él.

Otra de las razones por las que no puedo seguir con este amor es porque sé que tú tienes que seguir con el legado de los Lan, tú hermano y mi hermano ya no pueden, solo tú Lan Xichen eres el único quienes los Lan tiene esperanza a qué te unas con una hermosa mujer quien te llene de hermosos hijos como tú lo eres.

Wei Wuxian aunque lo sepa, jamás revelará mí secreto, el último día en que nos volvimos a ver, me dijo- _Yo jamás revelará tú amor secreto, no te preocupes, lo que fue en el pasado se quedará en el pasado, tú y yo ya no nos debemos nada...-_

Wei Wuxian lo dejo muy claro y sé que está vez cumplirá su promesa, yo aún creo en él y estoy feliz de que esté de vuelta de nuevo, aunque no esté cerca se que él será feliz a lado de la persona que más ama, estoy aliviado de que está nueva vida alguien esté ahí para ayudarlo si es que los demás lo quieren herir.

Todos seguimos, volviendo a caminar por el mismo sendero que alguna vez caminamos juntos, no importa lo mucho que luche para estar a tu lado, jamás lo lograré, soy realista y aunque lo sueñe mil veces se que jamás reflejará estar a tu lado en la realidad, te dejo y dejó de amarte, seré más y más fuerte, y moriré pensando cuál hermosa pudo haber sido nuestra vida juntos.

Siento frío, pero se que pronto tendré calor... aunque desearía que fuera el tuyo.

Adiós para siempre... Lan Xichen

_Por ti y para ti, Jiang Cheng..._

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leerlo


End file.
